The invention relates to semitrailers, converted semitrailers, dollies for conversion of semitrailers into full trailers, and like conveyances. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in landing gears for semitrailers and like conveyances (hereinafter referred to as semitrailers).
Published European patent application No. 0 322 634 of Hegmann et al. discloses a landing gear wherein a leg at the underside of the front end of the semitrailer carries two rigid, heavy and thick sectorshaped panels having convex edge faces which can roll along the upper side of a heavy-duty skid forming part of a ground contacting member. The panels are thick in order to increase the area of rolling contact with the skid, and the skid is thick and heavy in order to withstand the pressure of the panels. The panels are biased to a neutral position by a block-shaped resilient buffer which is confined in a cage defined by two upstanding walls and a top wall of the ground contacting member. The buffer overlies and straddles a horizontal rod which is welded to and extends between the panels. The rod stresses the buffer when the panels are out of neutral position, and the buffer tends to dissipate energy, i.e., to return the panels to their neutral positions. The stresses upon the buffer can reach a very high value, and the buffer is subjected to additional pronounced stresses as a result of temperature changes. This causes the buffer to rapidly lose its elasticity and to undergo permanent deformation after a relatively short period of use. A replacement of the fully confined buffer is not possible and is not contemplated; therefore, any damage to the buffer necessitates replacement of the entire landing gear.